Deal
by ColorsOfTheSky101
Summary: Chase and Zoey get into a fight and then make a deal. It's hard to summarize without giving it away! CZ. Set after the gang is done watching Gender Defenders in Spring Breakup! Rated K plus just to be safe! It's my first fanfic ever so be nice to me!
1. Broken Tekmate, Broken Heart

**Summary: **Chase and Zoey get in a fight and then make a deal. CZ in later chapters. Set

after the gang finished watching Gender Defenders in Spring Break-up. I suck at summaries. Just read, it's good, I promise!

**A/N:** This is my first fanfic ever so please be nice to me! Constructive criticism accepted. No flames please!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Zoey 101 or any of the characters in it. It would be SO cool if I did though! )

**Deal**

**Chapter One**

Zoey Brooks looked down at her Tekmate, now fallen into the fountain. She had been looking for it for the last ten minutes, and she found it alright. The coolest gadget she had ever, and probably will ever, own was now swallowed by the water.

"Great, this Spring Break is just getting better and better," Zoey said to no one in particular, as she reached down to grab the Tekmate. The screen was blank, and Zoey tried to turn it on, but it was no use. She sighed and sat down, thinking of how badly her spring break was going.

"Hey, Zoe!" an overly hyper voice screamed, coming toward her.

"Hi, Nicole," Zoey said dully. Not noticing how sad Zoey was, Nicole began to run her mouth like crazy, no surprise there.

"Oh my gosh! How cool was it to be on TV? Wasn't it so cool? I thought it was so cool! Except maybe I should've changed my outfit, you know, to look better on TV. Wait! Oh yeah, we didn't know we were gonna be on TV! They so should've told us, right? Right, Zoe? Right?" Nicole babbled. Zoey sighed.

"Yeah, I guess so," Zoey said, smirking sadly. By then, Nicole had seen the light.

"Is something wrong?" she asked. Zoey said nothing, just held up her wet Tekmate. Nicole took it.

"Is it broken?" she asked.

"No," Zoey said sarcastically. "It's just soaking wet and not turning on!" Nicole brightened up.

"Oh, okay! That's great!" she said, not noticing Zoey's sarcasm. Zoey laughed to herself.

"Nicole, have you ever heard the word 'sarcastic'?" she asked, laughing. Nicole thought for a moment, and then her perky face turned to a sad but perky face.

"Oh, so it _is_ broken!" Nicole stated.

"Yup," Zoey said, sad again. Suddenly, Nicole had an idea **(A/N: GASP! LOL)**.

"Maybe Quinn can fix it!" she suggested happily. Zoey's eyes got wide.

"Nicole, I never thought I'd say this, but you're a genius!" Zoey squealed happily. She hugged Nicole and went off to find Quinn.

**Chase's POV**

_I wonder if Zoey found her Techmate,_ I thought to myself. Ever since I pushed that send button, I've been regretting it. After I saw that Zoey noticed her Techmate was gone and ran off to find it, I watched to show again (we had recorded it on TiVo). Not the entire show. Just a few parts. Like to part where I ran off after the others, which is when I had Zoey's Tekmate. _Why did I have to send that message?_ I thought angrily to myself. _Then I would've never stolen the Tekmate in the first place, Zoey wouldn't have been mad at me, and everything would be back to normal! _I fast-forwarded the show to the part where I took that fall for Zoey. There were two reasons in particular that I took that fall. One was because I could _never_ hurt Zoey. And secondly, because we were then even. After all, they would've won if I hadn't stolen the Tekmate, right? I sighed, wishing bad things didn't happen to me, and began to rewind back to the first part.

"Man, stop torturing yourself!" Michael demanded, plopping down next to me. He tried to grab the TiVo remote from my hand.

"Give…it…back…," I said, struggling. He, being stronger than me and all, pried it out of my hands and shut the TV off.

"Do you see what you're doin' to yourself?" Michael asked. "Fighting to grab the remote so you can watch your mistakes over and over. You thinks that's gonna fix them?"

"Sorry, okay?" I answered. "I'm just freaking out about the message I sent." Micheal raised an eyebrow.

"You mean the one you sent that was meant for me? I thought you deleted that! Oh, man, did you not? Oh, man, that's not good. I – "

"Dude, you're starting to sound like Nicole," I said. "And it's not that message. While everyone was watching the show, I sent Zoe a message telling her what the message said." Michael's eyes got wide.

"You sent her a message about the message?" he asked, shocked. "As in _that_ message?"

"Yes, _that_ message," I repeated, slightly angry. "But her Tekmate was missing when I sent it." I sighed.

"So, has she found it?" he asked.

"No, if she did I would be having a panic attack." I stated, obviously.

"Oh, right. Of course!" Michael said, sarcastically. "Well, I gotta go, man. I didn't do that algebra homewoek yet."

"There was algebra homework?" I asked.

"In Miss Estricto's** (A/N: I don't know the name of their algebra teacher, so I'm just making one up!) **class! Man, do I hate that woman!" Just then, Miss Estricto walked by.

"Well, Mr. Barrett," Miss Estricto said sternly behind Michael, causing his eyes to bug out. "If you hate algebra so much, then why don't we get you and it more acquainted? Do pages 678 and 680 as well as pages 676, 677, and 679. Two additional pages should really get you to know the magic of algebra!" she walked away, and Michael headed for the dorm.

"Why is it that I have such terrible timing?" Michael muttered angrily under his breath.

"I was thinking the same thing," I muttered to no one in particular.

"What were you thinking?" a familiar voice asked from in front of me. I looked up. Zoey.

**A/N: Sorry if it's kinda a cliffie! R&R! I'll get the next one up ASAP!**

**MuSiC-iS-LyFe-101**


	2. And The Fight Begins

**Summary: **Chase and Zoey get in a fight and then make a deal. CZ in later chapters. Set after the gang finished watching Gender Defenders in Spring Break-up. I suck at summaries. Just read, it's good, I promise!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Zoey 101. Nope.

**A/N:** My awesome reviewers:

.**Mistress.In.Despair.-** Thanks! And yeah, Zoey is totally clueless!

**Noelle Joi-** Thanks! I'm happy you liked it!

**Tears on My Pillow-** Yes, it actually is my first fanfic! Sorry about the cliffie (. Anyways, yeah, Zoe's so oblivious! I'm so happy you liked it and BTW chappie 3 of Clash of the Secrets was great!

Ok, on to the story!

**Previously: **_"I was thinking the same thing," I muttered to no one in particular._

_"What were you thinking?" a familiar voice asked from in front of me. I looked up. Zoey._

**Deal**

**Chapter Two:**

**And The Fight Begins**

**Zoey's POV**

I was searching for Quinn when I saw Chase sitting on the couch all by himself, as Michael was walking away.

"I was thinking the same thing," Chase muttered to himself. He looked really upset, so I decided to go talk to him.

"What were you thinking?" I asked, walking up to him. He looked up and his eyes got wide as he bounced about 50 in the air. I laughed. "Sorry. Did I scare you?" I laughed. Chase had a face on that a person would have if they were about to jump off a cliff or something.

"Uh," Chase said, nervously. "No. Um, I just didn't….see you there. Yeah." Then he looked down at his feet. _Why is he so jittery?_ I thought to myself.

"Are you okay?" I asked him, concerned. He jumped up.

"Oh, yeah, I'm great!" he said, almost normally. I smiled.

"Cool," I said, sitting down. I thought I saw him blush, but it must've been the light.

"So," Chase started. "I see you, uh, have your…Tekmate,"

"Yeah, I found it just now in the fountain and it won't turn on. I was just going to see if Quinn could fix it. It was Nicole's idea and – " Chase seemed relieved but interrupted me.

"Whoa, whoa whoa!" Chase said, surprised. "Nicole had an idea?"

"Yeah," I said.

"And it was….a useful one?" Chase clarified.

"I know, shocked me, too."

"What kind of upside down, confusing world is this?" Chase said, pretending to panic. I started cracking up and him, too. Apparently, what was bugging him he had shrugged off. Everything was _almost_ back to normal. Yes, I said _almost_. There was one more thing that needed to be cleared up. Of course it had to be the one thing I couldn't clear up myself.

"Chase?" I said. He had that nervous look on again. It was kind of cute. _Wait, did I just call Chase cute? _I thought, confused.

"Um, yeah?" he asked, nervously.

"Can you _please_ tell me what that message said? _Please?_" I asked him.

"Zoey, I really don't think you want to know. It's not even that important, I swear!" He said, getting scared.

"Why, Chase?" I asked, annoyed. "You said it was nothing mean, but it's about me. If it's important enough to go through all that Tekmate stuff then shouldn't it be important enough for me to know?"

"If you knew," Chase said, not looking at me anymore. "It could and probably would destroy our friendship."

"You're already destroying it by not telling me!" I screamed angrily. I stood up. Chase gave me a confused look. "You don't even trust me enough to not let a text message ruin our friendship! I can't believe you'd even think that I'd let that happen! I thought you were my friend, Chase! But I guess I'm the only one who's not gonna let a text message ruin our friendship!" Chase looked at me, obviously upset.

"Zoey," he complained. "Please don't do this to me!"

"I thought we told each other everything," I said, sinking down into my seat, giving him a mean glance before looking at the floor. "That's what best friends do. They tell each other everything, no matter what might come out of it. So I guess you're not my best friend!" I got up and started storming towards the way of Brenner Hall. I looked back at him one more time. He looked more hurt than I've ever seen him, but I really didn't care. "In fact, I don't even think you're my friend!" I stormed off and headed for Brenner Hall. _The nerve of that guy!_ I screamed inside my head. _Everything is so confusing now! It's insane! All he had to do was tell me. And what could be so important that he can't tell me?_ I'm just so confused, and also afraid that he said something mean about me. I never thought he would. He was my best friend. Yes, I said _was_. At least until he decided to wise up and tell me. He said he couldn't tell me because it would ruin our friendship. I think he already did. I sighed and realized I was at Quinn's door. I knocked and Quinn opened it.

"Let me guess," Quinn said. "Your Tekmate broke and you want me to see if I can fix it." I looked at her quizzically.

"How'd you know?" I asked.

"I was just on the phone with Nicole. That girl can talk! I timed her and she talked without breathing for about 5 minutes."

"Whoa," I said, only half interested. _I need to know what that message said_, I thought. "So can you fix it?" I handed it to her.

"Be right back!" Quinn said, and raced into her room and I waited outside for a few minutes. Quinn walked out sadly. "I'm afraid it's unrepairable. Sorry, Zoey," I took it from her.

"It's okay," I said. "See you later." I walked to my room and opened the door to 101 with my key necklace. I collapsed onto my bed, then heard a knock on the door.

**A/N: That's chappie two! I hope you liked it! I swear this is going to have a "deal" later, okay? Okay! Review, please? Oh and I know my cliffie's are annoying SORRY D. Chappie three will be up in the next few days. I've already started on it actually! So, hang tight!**

**MuSiC-iS-LyFe-101**


	3. Lola's Idea

**Summary: **Chase and Zoey get in a fight and then make a deal. CZ in later chapters. Set after the gang finished watching Gender Defenders in Spring Break-up. I suck at summaries. Just read, it's good, I promise!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Zoey 101. You should know that after, what? Three chapters? Hehe.

**A/N:** Only five reviewers for this chappie but hey, I'm new!

Here they are:

**Tears on My Pillow-** Thanks! I'm so so happy you liked it. And again, great chapter in Clash of the Secrets!

**sugarcandy90210****-** Thanks! I hope you like chapter 3!

**Noelle Joi-** Ok that's good my cliffies aren't annoying! YAY! LOL Thanks!

**Caitlin-** I'm glad you liked it!

**larabaybee-** Thanks! I agree with you; poor chase!

HERE'S CHAPTER THREE!

**Previously: **_"It's okay," I said. "See you later." I walked to my room and opened the door to 101 with my key necklace. I collapsed onto my bed, then heard a knock on the door._

**Deal**

**Chapter Three:**

**Lola's Idea**

**Zoey's POV**

"Leave me alone, Chase!" I screamed, thinking it was Chase.

"Zoe, it's Lola! Open the door! I forgot my key!" Lola shouted. I sighed and headed for the door.

_Now I know how annoying it was for Nicole and Dana to open the door for me before my key necklace idea, _I thought to myself. I opened the door and she came in.

"Are you okay?" she asked, concerned. "You look kind of…angry."

"I'm so mad at Chase!" I yelled, plopping down on my head with my head in my pillow. Lola sat down on the edge of my bed.

"Why? What happened?" she asked me.

"He doesn't trust me. He thinks I would let a text message ruin our friendship!" I screamed through my pillow.

"Maybe it's not the text message, but what the results of the text message would be." Lola suggested.

"Still," I said. "Chase and I are, like, best friends and I would never let that happen. When Chase and I ran for class president I didn't let it. When he stole my Tekmate I didn't let it. The only one who's ruining our friendship is him!" I rolled on to my back. After a while, Lola spoke.

"This is really bugging you, isn't it, Zoe?" she asked. I nodded my head and smirked sadly. _Duh,_ I thought. "Like you really want to know something but the person won't tell you and that just makes you want to know it more and more." I nodded again.

"Yeah," I said sadly. Lola thought for a moment.

"Do you have any info Chase wanted from you?" she asked. "Because then you could sort of trade info." Before I could answer, Lola's cell phone rang. Her ring tone was SOS, by Rihanna. She picked it up. "Hello?" there was a pause. "Oh, hey Nicole!" Another pause. "Sure I'll ask." More silence. "'Kay, see you there!" She hung up. "Wanna go over to Sushi Rox with me and Nicole?"

"No, thanks," I asked, still deep in thought about Lola's suggestion.

"'Kay, good luck with everything!" Lola said, and left the room.

_There just has to be something Chase really wanted to know from me! _I thought to myself. I went through the entire time that I had known him, trying to find something he wanted to know. Suddenly, it hit me. "My time capsule DVD!" I screamed out loud. Chase had asked countless times if I could tell him that! I jumped out of my bed and headed to the guys' dorm.

**Chase's POV**

I was in my dorm room thinking about, you know, the usual things. Nothing special. Oh, who am I kidding? I was thinking about Zoey and what she said. One thing she said, though, caught my attention the most; _That's what best friends do. They tell each other everything, no matter what might come out of it. _Those words haunted my very thoughts, because I knew she was right. It wasn't just what the message said that I was keeping from her. She didn't know there was more, but I did. For the past two years I had kept a huge secret from her; that I was in love with her. Every single day that passed by in our friendship I was hiding this secret from the one person who most deserves to know. No one, not even Michael, knows how much I want to tell her. If she was just, like, an acquaintance or something, I would be more than happy to tell her. But, on the other hand, from being her best friend, I realized that I loved her. So I probably wouldn't know for myself that I did if we were not such a great friends.

"Ha! Did someone get R-E-J-E-C-T-D?" Logan mocked, walking through the door.

"Dude, you spelled 'rejected' wrong," I stated. Michael, who had walked in behind Logan, started to crack up.

"That explains your D in English!" Michael laughed. Logan hopped onto his bed and shoved his iPod video headphones into his ears.

"Whatever," he said. Michael, still laughing, took out a bag of potato chips from his drawer and started for the door.

"I'm goin' back down to the library to finish that homework," he said, about to head out.

"Okay, see ya," I said blankly. Michael then sensed something was very wrong.

"You okay, man?" Michael asked, sitting down onto the computer chair.

"No, nothing," I said, still without expression, just looking up at the ceiling. Michael looked at Logan, Logan looked at Michael and they both spoke at the same time.

"Another Zoey crisis," they both stated, except Michael stated it in an obvious tone and Logan stated it in an annoyed tone. Michael looked at me as if to say "Start talkin'!"

"Zoey hates me because she thinks I don't trust her," I said to them.

"Aw, sorry, man," Michael said. "But I think the only way to solve this would be to tell her about the message."

"I think she only hates you because she thinks I'm hotter than you," Logan suggested obnoxiously. I threw my pillow at him angrily.

"So, what do I do?" I asked Michael. There was a knock on the door.

"Who is it?" Michael yelled.

"It's Zoey, is Chase there?" Zoey screamed. My heart did one of those flippy things and I started to get nervous.

"Well, you better think fast 'cause you got a door to answer!" Michael said, answering my question. I got up and slowly headed to the door. I opened it and saw Zoey standing in front.

"Uh, hey Zoe," I greeted.

"Can I talk to you for a sec?" she asked. Well, that was a dumb question. How could I _ever _say no? This was Zoey!

"Sure," I said, shrugging, trying to pretend it was no big deal.

"Have fun, you two!" Michael said from behind me before shutting the door. I was trapped.

**A/N: Well that's it for chapter tres! I hope you liked it!**

**Now push the pretty button that has a color that no one knows the name of! You know you want to!**

**I'll get chapter 4 up soon!**

**MuSiC-iS-LyFe-101**

**P.S: You find out what the whole deal thing is in chapter 4!**


	4. What's The Big Deal?

**Summary: **Chase and Zoey get in a fight and then make a deal. CZ in later chapters. Set after the gang finished watching Gender Defenders in Spring Break-up. I suck at summaries. Just read, it's good, I promise!

**My wonderful reviewers (yay!):**

**Noelle Joi-** I'm so happy you're psyched! And it gets more exciting…just you wait!

**truthxfantasy-** Thanks! I hope you like the next update!

**chaseandzoforeva-** I updated as close to NOW as possible! LOL I'm glad you really like my story!

**happybunnyluvr007liscence2kill-** Wow. Long name! LOL I'm j/k. I hope you like this chapter!

Ok…story time!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Zoey 101! Psh. Duh! P

**Previously: **_"Have fun, you two!" Michael said from behind me before shutting the door. I was trapped._

**Deal**

**Chapter Four:**

**What's The Big Deal?**

**Zoey's POV**

"Come on, we're going to the Girl's lounge!" I ordered. He followed reluctantly as I lead the way to the lounge. I had a brilliant idea. Hopefully he would go for it. There was silence the entire walk there. Finally, we reached the lounge and I sat down on the big couch and patted the seat next to me. "Sit!"

"Okay," Chase said, and sat down. "So…"

"So…" I said, teasing him.

"Hey, _you're_ the one who dragged me down here!" Chase complained jokingly. I smiled and shrugged, teasing him some more. Finally, I started.

"Okay, I'm just gonna come right out and say it." I started. Chase started getting scared. "Calm down. I just have a deal to propose!" He laughed.

"'Kay," he said. "Shoot."

"You know how you won't tell me what that message said?" I asked him.

"Yeah…?" he said, a little nervously.

"Well, it's been bugging me that I don't know. You know that feeling when you want to know something but no matter how hard you try you just can't get an answer?" I asked.

"Yeah, I definitely know that feeling," he said confidently, shaking his head slowly and a down a few times.

"So, let's make a deal," I started. "If you tell me what that message said, then I'll tell you what I said about you on my time capsule DVD."

**Chase's POV**

"If you tell me what that message said, then I'll tell you what I said about you on my time capsule DVD." Zoey said. My eyes got wide. The DVD. The DVD that haunted me for weeks. The DVD that tortured me with dreams of what it said and then ended right before I found out. The DVD that caused me to spend all night digging up the time capsule to get it, only to put it back because I felt guilty. That DVD, that same DVD, was being offered right to me at this very moment. The only catch? I had to tell Zoey how I felt about her.

"Sure," I heard myself say, and could not believe my ears. _Should I take it back?_ I thought to myself, panicking. Zoey sat there and stared at me as if to say 'what are you waiting for?'. I had to think fast. "Um, but to make it easier, can I, like, hand you a piece of paper tomorrow and then you give me a copy of your DVD?" I waited hopefully for her answer, wishing I had never agreed to this.

"Sure, whatever," she said, shrugging. "You promise you won't lie?" That was exactly what I was thinking of doing.

"Um…maybe?" I said hopefully. Zoey shoved me with her elbow.

"Cha-ase!" she exclaimed, stretching out my name. Man, did I love it when she said my name.

"Fine, I promise," I mumbled. She smiled.

"Okay, so, deal?" she asked me, holding out her hand.

"Deal," I confirmed, immediately regretting it. She smiled again.

"Good," she got up and headed for her dorm. I watched her leave, not believing what I had just agreed to do. _Why is it always me?_ I thought angrily.

**Zoey's POV**

I was walking back to my dorm, smiling, when I bumped into Michael.

"Oh, hey Michael!" I greeted.

"Hey," he said, quizzically. "What're you so happy about?"

"I got Chase to agree to tell me what the message said!" I stated happily. Michael's eyes got wide.

"So, you know now?" he asked, shocked. "He-he actually told you just now?" I was confused.

"Um, no," I answered. "Tomorrow he's going to give me a piece of paper saying what it says, and in return I'm giving him a copy of my time capsule DVD." Michael looked shocked still.

"He agreed to it?" he asked.

"Yup," I answered.

"So, he's gonna tell you?" Michael questioned.

"Yeah," I answered slowly.

"Tomorrow?" he asked.

"Yes, okay?" I said, annoyed. "What's the big deal?"

"Nothing," Michael answered then walked away. "See ya later, Zoe,"

"'Kay, bye!" I shouted. _That was weird,_ I thought. Brushing the thought from my mind, I headed to room 101 to make a copy of my DVD.

**A/n: You like? Then Review, review, review!**

**MuSiC-iS-LyFe-101**


	5. Preparation and Potato Chips

**Summary: **Chase and Zoey get in a fight and then make a deal. CZ in later chapters. Set after the gang finished watching Gender Defenders in Spring Break-up. I suck at summaries. Just read, it's good, I promise!

**Disclaimer: **No poseo Zoey 101. (For those who need to brush up on Spanish, that means 'I do not own Zoey 101')

**A/N:** Because my reviews made me really happy, I decided to write more! (INSERT VARIOUS CHEERS HERE). Okay, well here are reviewers for chapter four. There's 6! That's new record!

**lilyflowr33-** Hope you like the next chapter! Glad you're hooked, LOL

**s4kura-** Hope ya like chapter 5!

**chaseandzoforeva-** Hope you like my update! I put it up ASAP! Same here, I've ALWAYS wanted to know what the DVD said!

**Noelle Joi-** Ok, girl, no need to throw pasta! If you do, throw it to me because pasta's my fave food! Anyways, you're review made me crack up! HAHA sorry about the suspense. This one has less suspense it's more of, like, an information chapter….I guess. Anyway thanks!

**Matt and T.K.-** Thanks! Good suggestion, you'll just have wait and see!

**larabaybee-** Glad you're excited! I updated really fast!

Ok…here's Chapter Five!

**Previously: **_"'Kay, bye!" I shouted. That was weird, I thought. Brushing the thought from my mind, I headed to room 101 to make a copy of my DVD._

**Deal**

**Chapter Five:**

**Preperation and Potato Chips**

**Chase's POV**

_To Zoey, _I began to write, then crumpled up the paper and threw it, missing the garbage can for the twentieth time. Too informal. _Dear Zoey, _I wrote out. Ack, no. Too formal.

"Why do bad things always happen to me!" I yelled to no one in particular, crumpling up the paper and throwing it to the side, again, missing the garbage can. Just then, Michael came running in.

"Dude!" he screamed. "I can't believe you're gonna – " He stopped, noticing the 50 papers crumpled up on the floor near the garbage thing.

"Hey, Michael" I said without any expression.

"Zoey told me everything," Michael told me, still panting from the run here. "So I ran over here, and from the looks of it, I can tell two things about those papers on the floor,"

"What are they?" Chase said, still distracted by thinking about what to write.

"One, you can't figure out what to write to Zoey," he started, then went over to pick up a crumpled ball of paper. "And two, you have terrible garbage can aim for a basketball player."

"Thanks so much, now all my problems are solved thanks to your mockery of garbage can aim!" I said sarcastically.

"No problem, man!" Michael exclaimed, mocking my sarcasm. He opened up the paper. "Just write 'Zoey'!" He headed for the door, but before he did, he said, "Don't lie though. You'd regret it for the rest of your life," and with that, he grabbed a bag of potato chips that was on the mirror shelf, and left. I started to write again: _Zoey, The message said _– No, that was too straight to the point! I crumpled up yet another paper and threw it at the garbage can, making it in. _Great,_ I thought. _No witnesses. _Just as I was about to start again, Logan walked in, and I quickly threw my blanket over the garbage can.

"Dude, why'd you throw out your blanket?" Logan asked, confused.

"Um, I didn't," I started. "It was just…annoying me…" Logan looked at me funny.

"So, you're _blanket_ was….annoying you?" he asked, about to burst into laughter.

"Yes, Logan," I sighed.

"Whatever," he said, and went up to the mirror. "Hey! Who stole my chips?"

**Logan's POV**

_The nerve of that guy!_ I screamed inside my head. _Michael thinks he can take my chips and just get away with it. Oh, I don't think so. _So, I ran off to find him. I was hungry! I found him in the library.

"Okay, hand then over!" I demanded, holding out my hand.

"Ah hach no igea whak yur cocking abouk" Michael defended, with a mouth full of _my_ potato chips. He tried to swallow them.

"Hand the rest over!" I demanded, and he gave in and shoved a one quarter full bag of potato chips in my hand. "Thank you!" I sat down in the seat across from him, as a librarian walked by, then stopped abruptly.

"Is that food you're eating and is that food your holding?" she asked us angrily in a whisper. Michael swallowed the chips quickly.

"Uh…" I started.

"Out! Both of you! Out!" the librarian whisper-screamed. We jumped out of our seats and ran for our lives, then headed back to our dorm. It was, like, 9:00, and I was actually tired. I know, it's funny, right? The hottest guy on campus being tired at nine? Yeah, but it was true.

"So, what's up with Chase?" I asked him, raising an eyebrow.

"What, um, what do you mean?" he asked me.

"I walked in and he threw his blanket at the garbage can and said it was 'annoying him' (I used the quotes signs with my hands while saying that)" I said.

"Oh, he's just trying to figure out a way to tell Zoey about the message and in return he gets to see her time capsule DVD," Michael said without thinking, then covered his mouth. "Um. Whoops, did I just say that?"

"He's really gonna tell her?" I asked, surprised.

"Yup," Michael answered. I smirked.

"Took him long enough!" I said, and walked through our room door with Michael behind.

**A/N: I know the whole Michael and Logan thing was extremely random but they have a very important role in the next chapter! Plus, I wanted to switch up the POVs. And I thought it would be cool if the readers knew where Logan and Michael were instead of them just walking in. And by the way, the whole library thing was just for fun:D REVIEW PLZ! Next chapter we'll probably be up really soon, because guess what? I already started on it! Maybe if I get some really great reviews, I'll update TODAY!**

**MuSiC-iS-LyFe-101 **


	6. The Big Switch

**Summary: **Chase and Zoey get in a fight and then make a deal. CZ in later chapters. Set after the gang finished watching Gender Defenders in Spring Break-up. I suck at summaries. Just read, it's good, I promise!

**Disclaimer: **Me + owning Zoey 101 NO. Get it? GOOD!

**A/N: Thanks for everyone who reviewed! I got really happy! So as promised, I'm updating now! Here are my reviews! OMG 4 since I updated earlier today! Thanks so much to:**

**Matt and T.K.-** I updated today! I have the story planned out in my head and I don't want to give it away but one chapter _does_ focus on what Zoey is thinking.

**s4kura-** Yeah, I hate it so much in the series when Chase just, like, doesn't tell her! It's so annoying! Anyways enjoy chappie 6!

**larabaybee-** Okay, here you go! Vacation, huh? To where? Anyways I'm going to camp in 8 days so I'm trying to finish the story before then!

**Noelle Joi-** Are you extremely happy? LOL well I hope you like this chapter!

Wait for it…wait for it…OKAY, CHAPTER SIX TIME!

**Previously: **_"Took him long enough!" I said, and walked through our room door with Michael behind._

**Deal**

**Chapter Six:**

**The Big Switch**

** Chase's POV**

"Done!" I yelled happily, holding up my letter. I read it over:

_Zoey,_

_Hey, Zoe! The message was all a big misunderstanding! You see, it revealed who Michael and Logan liked, so I needed to get it back because they forced me to. It would've ruined our friendship as, like, all of us hanging out. So, that's it. I hope we can still be friends._

_Your friend,_

_Chase_

There was only one problem. It was a complete lie. **(A/N: Please don't hate me!)** I had written a great, truthful letter, but I chickened out on sending it, and had shoved it to the corner of my desk. I was terrified of what Zoey would say! So, I just couldn't do it. I knew it was lying to Zoey and to myself and to Michael and Logan, but I just couldn't do it. _It's not the right time_, I thought to myself, shaking my head. I put the letter in the envelope and labeled it _Zoey_. I didn't lick it, though, because I despise that taste! I checked the clock. _9:08_. I was tired from the terrible day I had, so I decided to take a shower before I hit the hay. So I grabbed my towel and ran to the bathroom.

**Michael's POV**

I walked in behind Logan and heard the shower go on.

"Dude, look!" Logan said, pointing to the envelope on the desk that said _Zoey_. He reached for it.

"Man, that's low! We can't read that! It's Chase's business!" Michael debated.

"Oh, come on!" Logan persuaded. "He's in the shower. He'll never know we looked at it! You know you want to!" Logan smirked. I gave in.

"Fine, but no changes!" I ordered.

"Yeah, whatever," Logan said, taking the letter out. We read it and our faces turned from curiosity to disappointment. "Man, what a wimp!"

"I can't believe he's gonna lie!" I said, shaking my head.

"And now he's dragging _us_ into this mess!" Logan fumed. Suddenly, something at the corner of the desk caught my eye. I picked it up and read it, and nodded my head.

"Hey now," I said. "This is more like it!" I handed it to Logan and he smiled eviliy.

"Whaddaya say we help out our friend here?" Logan asked.

"What do you mean?" I asked, confused.

"My gosh, you're dumb!" Logan stated angrily. "I mean we switch the letters so Zoey gets the one she deserves to get!" My eyes widened and I was about to argue, but then it hit me. We were only righting Chase's wrong, and he deserved this after trying to lie. And Zoey needs to know the truth.

"Um, yeah," I said finally. "Let's do it." We switched the letters.

"Where do we put this one so he doesn't find it?" Logan asked. Just as we asked that, the shower turned off and we heard the doorknob turn a couple seconds later. "What do we do?" he said, panicking.

"I don't – " Logan shoved the crumpled paper in my mouth just as Chase walked in.

"Hey, Chase!" Logan greeted. I waved.

"Hey, guys," Chase yawned. "I'm tired so I'm turning in, okay?"

"Yeah, okay," Logan said. I did a thumbs up. After a few minutes he was asleep and Logan and I let out a sigh of relief. Well, Logan did. I spat out the paper and threw it in the garbage. "What if he finds it there?"

"Trust me," I answered confidently. "He will _not_ want to touch _that_!" Logan laughed.

"True," Logan said, and climbed into bed. I climbed up the ladder to my top bunk. _I hope I did the right thing for those two, _I thought. I fell asleep, knowing that tomorrow was going to be a crazy day. A _very_ crazy day. But mostly for Zoey and Chase.

**A/N: That's chapter 6! Uh-oh! They switch the letters! So, don't hate me! Trust me, this is getting somewhere. And by the way, I know you don't know what the other letter says yet. I did that purposely! Well, what are you waiting for?**

**REVIEW!**

**MuSiC-iS-LyFe-101**


	7. Stupid Deal

**Summary: **Chase and Zoey get in a fight and then make a deal. CZ in later chapters. Set after the gang finished watching Gender Defenders in Spring Break-up. I suck at summaries. Just read, it's good, I promise!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Zoey 101. Grr…

**A/N: Hey again! Um…nothing much to say! I just hope you enjoy this chapter! 5 reviews! Um, eh, okay, I guess. Besides, I'm new at this. But please review even if you hate it! I CAN TAKE IT! Anyways, time to reply to my lovely reviewers:**

**Chase'sgurl970- **Thanks! I'm glad you like it! Um, I'll try to make them longer! Sorry! Oh, and HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO SEAN FLYNN! LOL.

**chaseandzoforeva- **Ok, I'm updating! I hope you like this chapter! Review NOW NOW NOW LOL.

**lilyflowr33- **Thanks! LOL _so_ Logan and Michael, right?

**Matt and T.K.- **Haha yeah most likely! And I tried to update one more time yesterday but couldn't so I did today! I hope you like it!

**larabaybee- **Haha I was very proud of myself! Yay! Anyway (hint, hint, they trade in this chapter! Uh oh!)

And now the moment you've all been waiting for…

CHAPTER SEVEN!

**Previously: **_"True," Logan said, and climbed into bed. I climbed up the ladder to my top bunk. I hope I did the right thing for those two, I thought. I fell asleep, knowing that tomorrow was going to be a crazy day. A very crazy day. But mostly for Zoey and Chase._

**Deal**

**Chapter Seven:**

**Stupid Deal**

**Chase's POV**

"Yo, Chase! Wake up!" Michael screamed, throwing a basketball at me. It was Saturday morning! I groaned and sat up.

"Why must you be throwing basketballs at me at…" I checked the clock. "Oh, man! 10 o'clock? Did Zoe call to say what time I should meet her in the lounge?"

"Yeah," Logan said, bored. "10:15." My eyes got wide. I had only 15 minutes!

"And then you wake me up at 10…why?" I asked, annoyed, getting out of bed.

"Felt like it," Logan said, shrugging. I went to my drawers to get clothes, and went to the bathroom. A few minutes later I was ready.

"So, are you nervous?" Michael asked, suspiciously.

"No," I answered, rolling my eyes. "Why would I be nervous?"

"I dunno," Michael said, shrugging. "I thought maybe you'd be nervous because you're about to tell Zoey you love her, but that's just me." _Oh, shoot!_ I thought angrily. _Okay, make something up, Chase, cover yourself!_

"Oh, man! I completely forgot! Maybe I should fake sick or something!" I said, fake-panicking. _Nice!_ Logan and Michael eyed me suspiciously but shrugged it off.

"Just go!" Michael said, annoyed, and shoved me out the door. I checked my watch. _10:12_. I walked for a while until I made it to the Girls' Lounge. I saw Zoey and she smiled and waved and then rushed up to me.

"Hey, Chase!" she said, excited. She handed me the copy of the DVD. I stood there with the letter in hand, her looking at me impatiently. "Hand it over!" I pressed it into her hand, and walked away, ready to watch that DVD.

"See you later, Zoe!" I screamed as I ran. I ran as fast as I could to my dorm room. _I can't believe I'm actually gonna get to see the DVD!_ I thought, rushing to the door. I felt a little guilty about lying, but it was worth her not knowing…right? I stepped in and Logan and Michael were sitting on the couch with the DVD player started up. "Guys, I'm not letting you watch it!"

"Aw, come on! Who was the dude who got up at 3 AM to help you dig up that thing?" Michael complained.

"Fine!" I gave in. I kneeled down next to the DVD player and waited.

"What're you waiting for? Shove it in!" Logan said impatiently.

"This is it," I said, nervous, ignoring Logan's remark. "This DVD contains information that I've always wanted to know!" I slid the DVD into the TV and sat on the couch. Zoey blinked on the screen, sitting in the Girls Lounge.

"_Hi, I'm Zoey Brooks, and if you're watching this it's probably 20 years from now. I bet a lot of things have changed since I went to PCA…_" Zoey said. We watched through Zoey talking about Quinn, Lola, Logan, Michael, and Nicole. Finally, it was my turn. Butterflies formed in my stomach as I watched some more. _This is it,_ I thought, and took a deep breath. "A_nd now, I'm gonna tell you about one of the special people I've met at PCA. His name is Chase Matthews and he's one of the funniest, sweetest, nicest people I've ever met. He was also the first person I met here at PCA. He's the greatest. He's always there for me no matter what! Yeah, he's a little clutzy, but that's why we all love him!_" My heart shattered into a million pieces. That's why _we_ all love him. _We_, not _I_. She doesn't love me. They _all_ do. "_Well, that's all my good friends! Um, now I'll tell you about –_ " I stopped the DVD right there, and just stared. I couldn't believe it. She…didn't love me back. There were no words in the world to describe how I felt at that moment. I fell off the couch and just collapsed onto the ground, and laid there, staring up at the cold ceiling. It was like it was mocking me. There was a searing pain within me. Not like the ones that you could go to the nurse to. I pounded the ground with my fist and jumped onto my bed.

"Chase, dude, you okay?" Michael asked. _Yeah, I'm great! I just got my heart ripped out and found out the girl I love doesn't love me back! I'm feeling wonderful right now!_

"What do you think?" I said coldly. I sighed. "Well, at least I can still be her friend. I know you guys are gonna hate me but I lied to Zoey in the letter and didn't tell her that I love her." Michael and Logan started to look very nervous.

"Uh, heh heh, funny story 'bout that, Chase." Michael said. I sat up. Something was wrong. "Um, well, you see, while you were in the sh-shower yesterday…we…um…kind of…found your letter and read, read it and got angry that you were lying. But then we, um, we found y-your other truthful letter and we….we…we, um…"

"We switched the letters!" Logan blurted out. My eyes got wide and my heart started pounding three times as hard.

"You…did…_what_!" I cried, shaking in fear. Then, I started to laugh as they stared at me. "Good one, you guys! I actually thought you were serious! I – " I looked at their faces. "You're-you're joking…right?" I asked. _Please say yes, please say yes, please say yes… _Michael slowly shook his head.

"Sorry, man. We thought we were doing the right thing. We were wrong." They both bowed their heads. I started having a spaz attack.

"No!" I screamed, pounding on the pillow. "No, no, no, no, no! Oh, man, oh ,man, oh, man!" I put my hand to my head and started shaking it back and forth. "This…can't…be…happening…to…me!"

"You're an idiot!" Michael mumbled to Logan.

"This…I can't believe…you guys…but…how…why…I'm going for a walk!" I said, rushing out the door and slamming it closed. _I can't believe my friends would do that!_ I screamed inside my head. _They're supposed to be my friends! And they kept this from me! Best friends are supposed to tell each other everything, no matter what might come out of it and_ – I stopped dead in my tracks. That phrase was a little too familiar. Then, it hit me. Saying what they did was wrong was hypocritical. They were right to do it. And I deserved it. But I didn't deserve what else had happened to me! _She doesn't love me,_ I thought sadly to myself. _I just have to get over it. _But it was so hard to accept. Every moment we shared together in the past 2 years rushed through my head. Every spark of hope I had had of Zoey ever feeling the same way disappeared. _Because I can't change the truth. I know the truth, she said it in her DVD. And I was a fool for ever thinking the truth wasn't true. _Of course, there was that slight possibility that she liked me now but not when she made the DVD. But, who was I kidding? _I've got to stop giving myself hope!_ Why was the hope still there? I sat down on the sand when I reached my destination; the beach. It always seemed to calm me, the small waves crashing onto the surface. But not today. _Stupid deal._

**A/N: Aww…poor Chase! What do you think? Next chapter will be Zoey reading the letter! Uh oh p'skettioz:O anywayz…REVIEW!**

**MuSiC-iS-LyFe-101**


	8. Three Simple Words

**Summary: **Chase and Zoey get in a fight and then make a deal. CZ in later chapters. Set after the gang finished watching Gender Defenders in Spring Break-up. I suck at summaries. Just read, it's good, I promise!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Zoey 101. Grr…

**A/N: **I'm kid of sad everyone…because I only got ONE review. Of course I'm not gonna stop writing the story but it really motivates me to get reviews so…review when you're done reading? Thanks! Anyway, a big thank you to my only reviwers for chapter 7:

**Matt and T.K.- **Yeah, I felt so bad making Chase upset! Anyway, yeah, this chapter is Zoey's POV! I hope you like it!

Ok…chapter 8!

**Previously: **_I sat down on the sand when I reached my destination; the beach. It always seemed to calm me, the small waves crashing onto the surface. But not today. Stupid deal._

**Deal**

**Chapter Eight:**

**Three Simple Words**

**Zoey's POV**

I sat on my bed, staring at the folded piece of paper. I hadn't read it yet for some reason. It was weird; this is what I had wanted to get, and now that I had it, did I really want it? Nicole walked out of the bathroom.

"Hey, Zoe! Happy Saturday!" Nicole squealed. She looked curiously at the piece of paper in my hand. "What's that?"

"It says what Chase's mysterious message said," I answered. Nicole's eyes got wide.

"Wow! Really? What does it say? Is it good? Bad? Like half and half? What happened?" Nicole asked _very_ quickly. _I wonder where she learned to talk so fast,_ I thought.

"I haven't looked yet," I pointed out.

"Well, what are you waiting for?" she asked, excited. "Unfold that paper, missy!" I sighed.

"Fine," I unfold the letter and read inside my head.

_Zoey,_

_You are my best friend. We've had so many crazy times in the past 2 years at PCA. I know I can always trust you for advice and everything. But there is one thing that I have never told you that you more than deserve to know. No, I'm not talking about the text message. It's much more than that. Everything I've kept from you revolved around one big thing that I've kept from you. The truth is…if you had seen that message, it would've revealed that…I love you, Zoe. Now you're probably freaking out and everything and I'm really sorry about that. I've loved you ever since the first time I saw you, which would explain why I fell off my bike…twice. I'm sorry I've kept this from you for so long. I really am. But I would've rather been your friend than have nothing to do with you, which will most likely happen after you read this. So anyway, when I found out I accidentally sent that text message to you, I completely freaked out, and I just didn't want you to read it. So I just had to delete it. I know. I'm pathetic. And I'm sorry if you're even madder at me now. I deserve you being mad at me after what a jerk I was, hiding this deep, dark secret from you, who deserved the most to know out of everyone else. Again, I'm sorry if you're upset and angry. You don't ever have to talk to me again. Ever. I promise I'll understand. It'll hurt, but I'll understand. Anyway, you were right all along. "That's what best friends do. They tell each other everything, no matter what might come out of it." I just wanted my best friend to know the truth, finally, after all this time._

_Love always,_

_Chase_

My mind froze. I read the letter over and over again, just to make sure I didn't misinterpret anything. I just sat there I silence, staring at three specific words._ I love you…I love you…I love you… _They ran through my mind over and over, but didn't seem to make sense. How could so many questions and so much confusion come out of three simple words? The truth fell down on me like a stack of homework; Chase Matthews, my best friend of two years, was…in love with me. The thought overpowered my mind, making it impossible to process. I fell backwards off my bed.

"Zoey, oh, my gosh, are you okay?" Nicole asked wide-eyed, running over to help me up. "What did it say, Zoe? Are you okay?" I took a deep, long breath.

"I'm," I cleared my throat. "I'm fine, and it said nothing." The lie was something even Nicole couldn't believe, but she decided to back off.

"Um, ok," she said, shrugging, but still suspicious. She walked over to her bed and started listening to her iPod video, singing the words quietly. I recognized the song as Collapsed, by Aly&AJ. _"If I knew that you were mine, I wouldn't have wasted time. I wish I could erase the past. Now it's all collapsed in my lap." _I started crying, wanting all the unanswered questions in my mind to go away. I breathed deeply again and plopped down onto my bed. This idea seemed so unreal, so crazy, so ridiculous. But it somehow wasn't. There were so many clues! I just wasn't searching for them! I started reminiscing through the whole 2 years in which I knew him and every clue I had gotten. _When he fell off his bike when he first saw me, when he looked so disappointed when I brought Dana and Nicole along to our movie outing, when he was about to tell me something when I was about to be kicked out of PCA for good, when he wanted so badly for Logan to not be in the play so Logan couldn't kiss me and how upset he got, when he cheated on the school dance test just to be my date and how upset he got when I chose Glen, when he fell off his bike (again) the second year when he saw me, when he wanted so badly to know about the time capsule DVD, when he made that video and speech and quit the election just for our friendship, when he was so eager to kiss me when Trisha asked, when he dumped Lola, and last but not least, when he didn't want to tell me what that stupid message said! _I sat up. It was all so obvious!

"Why didn't I see it before?" I whispered to myself. Nicole didn't hear me because she was still listening to her iPod, and just happened to be listening to The Start Of Something New, from High School Musical. How convenient.

_"Livin' in my own world, didn't understand, that anything can happen when you take a chance," _she sang. _"I never believed in what I couldn't see! I never opened my heart to all the possibilities!" _I decided that listening to Nicole sing about my mistakes wasn't going to help me figure this out, so I headed out the door and headed to Branford **(A/N: Is that the boys' hall? If not, sorry!) **Hall. As I walked, I thought about how I felt about Chase. I mean, I never really analyzed anything. _Why did I want to know about that message so badly? _I asked myself. _Why did I agree to let Chase kiss me? Why was I…slightly disappointed after? Why was I so jealous of Lola and Chase? _All the questions boggled through my mind. I knew the answer, maybe I always had, but I was afraid to look directly at it. I was afraid of what could happen. I was just afraid. Afraid of it all. But after all that had happened in the last 30 or so minutes, I had no choice but to position it right in front of my face. And the second this next thought ran through my mind, I felt like a gigantic weight had been lifted off my shoulders. I felt like I was on top of the world. No more hesitations. No more fears. No more avoiding it. I could no longer deny it. _I love Chase Matthews._

**A/N: This is my favorite chapter, by the way! Intense, right? I loved writing it! Anyways….review? There will be about 2 more chapters! Anyways, again, REVIEW! They inspire me to write faster! And if I get enough reviews I might just update again TODAY! (insert various cheers!) REVIEW TIME!**

**MuSiC-iS-LyFe-101**


	9. Hope?

**Summary: **Chase and Zoey get in a fight and then make a deal. CZ in later chapters. Set after the gang finished watching Gender Defenders in Spring Break-up. I suck at summaries. Just read, it's good, I promise!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Zoey 101! If I did Chase and Zoe would already be together, trust me!

**A/N: **Hey**! Yes, 6 reviews this time! That's tied with the record! Anyways, here they are:**

**LcL523-**Thanks! I hope you like this update!

**truthxfantasy- **Thanks, chapter 8 was my all-time favorite to write! I hope you like chapter 9!

**larabaybee- **Yay, I know! I hope you like my update! And thanks for reviewing chapter 7! I didn't see it in time.

**danaisawesome- **I promise I won't! I'm finishing this story straight until the end and I have the whole rest of the story planned out in my head so you don't have to worry! Enjoy my update!

**chaseandzoforeva- **Yay yeah wha hoo! LOL! Thanks, enjoy chapter 9!

**Matt and T.K.- **Yeah, I totally agree with you! That's why I made a chapter in Zoey's POV! And as for all your questions, you'll just have to wait and see!

CHAPTER NINE! Yay:

**Previously:**_And the second this next thought ran through my mind, I felt like a gigantic weight had been lifted off my shoulders. I felt like I was on top of the world. No more hesitations. No more fears. No more avoiding it. I could no longer deny it. I love Chase Matthews._

**Deal**

**Chapter Nine:**

**Hope?**

**Zoey's POV**

I breathed a sigh of relief. Everything suddenly made sense. I loved this new feeling I had, but was also a little intimidated by it. I had a mental debate on whether or not I should see Chase, and decided that I should. Chase was right. This was the type of thing that could ruin a friendship…that is, if we never talk again. But I decided to go to Branford Hall to talk to him. I got to their room and knocked. I suddenly realized how nervous I was, a breathed in heavily, as Michael opened the door.

"Oh, hey Zoey!" Michael said. "What's up?" I said nothing, just held out the piece of paper in front of his face. "Oh, _that_,"

"Where's Chase?" I demanded. Michael looked at me and sighed.

"He's out." He answered.

"Out where?" I asked. Michael sighed again.

"He got really upset over your DVD," he said to me. Huh?

"I didn't say anything he wouldn't want to hear!" I corrected, confused. Michael leaned against the door frame.

"He's upset about what you didn't say that he wanted to hear." Suddenly, it made sense. I said nothing about loving him in the DVD! He probably thought I didn't feel the same way!

"Poor Chase!" I whispered, concerned. Michael suddenly got mad.

"Poor Chase?" he asked angrily. "That's all you got to say? Poor Chase? Do you know how much that guy did to get that DVD?" Again with the confusion! There seemed to be a lot of that lately.

"What do you mean?" I asked. Michael took a deep breath and told me.

"When he found out you talked about him on your DVD," he started. "He really wanted to know if you felt the same way about him. He assumed you would say so on your DVD. So that DVD haunted his dreams for, like, 2 weeks! So one night at, like, 2 in the morning, he woke me up screaming to me that he needed to find out. So we went out in the freakin' rain and dug up the stupid time capsule to get your DVD. Then when we finally got inside he was about to watch it when he decided it was wrong, and he went back outside and reburied it." I stood there silently. "He did all that for you, and it was really worth nothing. So he's upset because he now knows you don't love him back." Wow.

"How does he know for sure?" I asked, smirking and crossing my arms.

"What do you mean 'how does he know for'," he stopped dead in his sentence. "Do you?" I smiled.

"Maybe," I said, shrugging, but he could tell what the answer was.

"Oh…my…gosh!" Michael stood there, stunned. "You _need_ to go talk to him," I shook my head, an idea formulating in my brain.

"I just got a better idea," I stated. "Thanks, Mike! See ya!" I walked away and headed towards Brenner Hall. I had another DVD to make.

**Chase's POV**

_I can't believe it's really over!_ I thought sadly to myself, watching the waves lightly crash onto the sand. I looked at my watch; it was 5:46. I had been sitting there for about 7 hours. Crazy, right? I mean, 7 hours was ridiculous, but I felt as if I couldn't move. I didn't want to because I knew something.

I knew that the second I walked back into that building, I would be facing a new life. A life I thought I would never have to endure. A life of sadness and regret. A life without Zoey. Okay, since when did my life turn into a soap opera? I kept trying to tell myself it was all Logan and Michael's fault, or Zoey's fault, but I knew in my heart it was none other than me who caused this. I hated myself for that. I hated myself for losing my best friend. I sighed and stood up, walking to a new destination. I sat down on the small rocks. Yes, I was at the lake, the very same lake where exactly one year ago Zoey and I were skipping rocks. It was one of my favorite memories.

_This is getting so annoying_! I thought to myself over and over, half-heartedly. I was making a huge deal out of nothing. That's exactly what I was doing. Logan wouldn't make a big deal of this. He'd shove it off and say "Whatever." Why couldn't I?

_You don't need her! _I thought to myself. _She's not everything. Who cares if you have nothing to do with her? She doesn't love you. You don't need her. She's not that great! She's just a girl. No one important. _I didn't believe that for even one second. I never would.

**Zoey's POV**

_Where could he be?_ I was looking for Chase everywhere. The library, the dorms, the lounge, the roof, I couldn't find him. I held a DVD in my hand, a DVD that hopefully would solve all of their problems. I decided to check outside. First, I checked the beach. That's where he always went when he was upset, but I didn't think he would go there if he didn't want me to find him. Finally, near the lake, I saw a bushy-haired figure skipping rocks. I just wanted to scream "I love you, Chase!" but decided against it. DVD in hand, I silently walked up to him. He still didn't seem to notice I was there. I went from behind him and dropped the DVD into his lap.

**Chase's POV**

Just when I thought things couldn't get any more complicated, more complication gets dropped into my lap. I looked up, and then looked back at the ground seeing who it was; Zoey, my ex-best friend and never-to-be girlfriend.

"Just watch it later," she said sincerely, and headed off, without another word. I just stared at it. It was a silver CD, it had no writing on it at all. It was in a blue case. _It's probably just her saying that we can't be friends anymore. _I guessed silently. _She's probably too embarrassed to say it to my face! _I checked my watch again; 6:34. I decided to head in, not that I was excited to watch this DVD, because there's definitely_ no_ way and _no_ hope…_right?_

**A/N: Is Chase right? Is there no hope? Hmm…only one person knows…me! So, PLEASE review…and I _might _just update today, because I have the next and last chapter halfway done! So…review!**

**MuSiC-iS-LyFe-101**


	10. One More Deal

**Summary: **Chase and Zoey get in a fight and then make a deal. CZ in later chapters. Set after the gang finished watching Gender Defenders in Spring Break-up. I suck at summaries. Just read, it's good, I promise!

**Disclaimer: **Let's sing a song. It's called "I Don't Own Zoey 101". The author of Deal, doesn't own Zoey 101, because if she did, it would be so much more fun!

**A/N: **Hey! Well…it's the last chapter! Sad…right? Anyway…4 reviews. Eh, not bad. Ok…here they are:

**s4kura-** Thanks! Haha it's okay you didn't review! You did in SPIRIT! LOL glad you're into the story!

**Tears on My Pillow-** Thanks! Glad you loved it! Haha if only she would realize in the REAL show! Anyways, loved the updates of The Power of Love and Eternally Yours!

**sugarcandy90210-** Thanks for reviewing! Enjoy the last chapter!

**Matt and T.K.-** Haha sorry! LOL. Good news is this is the last chapter and I can no longer drag! Enjoy!

THE LAST CHAPTER. WHOA. WELL, here ya go!

**Previously:**_It's probably just her saying that we can't be friends anymore. I guessed silently. She's probably too embarrassed to say it to my face! I checked my watch again; 6:34. I decided to head in, not that I was excited to watch this DVD, because there's definitely no way and no hope…right?_

**Deal**

**Chapter Ten:**

**One More Deal**

**Chase's POV**

_"Chase…I gave you this DVD because I needed to tell you that…we can't be friends anymore and…I'm going out with Logan…" Zoey said on the screen. Logan came over and bent to kiss Zoey._

_"Don't do it, Zoey!" I screamed at the TV. She leaned in closer…_

"Ahhhh!" I screamed. I woke up with a start **(A/N: Come on, I'm not_ that_ evil. Gotcha, though, right?)**. Michael was shaking me.

"Chase, Chase, wake up, dude!" I sat up, bumping my head on the top of the bunk. I yelped in pain. I fell off the bed, immediately standing up.

"Man, what is up with you?" Michael asked.

"Nothing man," I answered. "Bad dream about Zoey."

"Gotcha," he said, and fell back into bed, falling asleep immediately. I checked the clock; 12:01 AM. I turned around, facing the desk where I had placed the DVD. There it was, right where I had left it about 3 minutes ago. I couldn't sleep, and every time I woke up I moved it to a different spot, hoping it wouldn't intimidate me as much. Psh, yeah right. I stared reluctantly at the blue-cased DVD, hoping it would just go away. _Pick it up!_ A voice in my head told me. _Trash it!_ Another said. I couldn't take it anymore! I had to watch that DVD! I snatched it up and shoved it into my laptop. Then I shoved my headphones into my ears and with slight hesitation, pressed play. Zoey, sitting in the girl's lounge, blinked on the screen. She was so beautiful. Too bad it's over.

"_Hi, I'm Zoey Brooks, and if you're not Chase Matthews I suggest you leave…now!_" She obviously did not want to embarrass me by dumping our friendship in front of Michael and Logan. She started talking again. "_I have something I need to tell you, Chase. I was just afraid I already blew my chance, so if you hate me or anything than feel free to turn off the DVD,_" Yeah, right. I could _never_ hate Zoey, no matter how stupid hard I tried. She continued. "_Um, well, I'm not really sure how to say this, which is weird because usually I'm amazing at speaking my thoughts…now I'm just sort of…speechless?_" I nodded, and the DVD continued. "_Okay, idea! Once upon a boarding school, there was a girl named Zoey. She was best friends with a very special, wonderful guy named Chase, except she was too blind to realize anything, especially that he loved her._"

_This is getting confusing_, I thought. _Why isn't she dumping me as a friend? Why isn't she…?_

"_Then one day during Spring Break, Chase's best friend Michael sent him a text message telling him to tell Zoey his feelings, but he sent one back saying he would not. Later he realizes that Zoey got the text message, and from then on everything got way complicated._"

_You got that right_, I mumbled in my brain.

"_Finally, one day, Zoey found out about what Chase was hiding through the most adorable letter ever…and after the total shock and confusion, she realized that…that…_"

_Here comes the 'we can't be friends anymore' speech!_ I thought sadly.

"_That there was something knew. Something that actually had always been there, but I was too oblivious too actually figure out what it was. But the second I finally figured it out, it was like a whole weight lifted off my shoulders. I felt kind of invincible, like nothing could ever hurt me. The thing is, Chase…_" I held my breath. I couldn't breath.

_This is definitely not a friendship dumping DVD_, I thought frantically in my head. _Could it be…?_

"_I love you, too!_" Did I just hear what I thought I heard? I rewound the tape and watched that last sentence over and over. Then, it hit me!

"She loves me!" I screamed, jumping out of bed, waking up Logan and Michael.

"Man, what is your…" Michael started, but I handed him and Logan the DVD player and they watched, staring in amazement. "Whoa, she loves you! Congrats, dude!"

"Who would've guessed?" Logan said sarcastically. I didn't care, though. I didn't care what anyone had to say anymore! ZOEY LOVED ME! I tried to hold in my excitement.

"I'm going for a walk," I stated excitedly, walking out the door. I didn't care that it was 12:20, and way past curfew. ZOEY LOVED ME! It was an amazing feeling! It was like everything I'd done, the text message, the play, the time capsule DVD, it was all worth it in the end. _Zoey loves Chase, Chase loves Zoey._ It just all fit so perfectly, like destiny. I kept walking, the whole time smiling to myself, until I got to the beach. I couldn't even picture myself sitting there a few hours ago feeling depressed. What was the definition of the word depressed again? Oh yeah. Not me! Because Zoey loved me!

**Zoey's POV**

"…and so then, Greg just walks up to me and is like 'you are so pretty' and I was like, 'thanks,' and he's like…" Nicole babbled, then stopped. "Zoe, are you even listening to me?" It was 12:00 AM and all I could think about was whether or not Chase saw the DVD yet. I snapped up.

"Oh, yeah, sure, Greg," I mumbled, and Nicole continued.

"So, as I was saying, he says…" I got lost in thought again. _What if he's watching it right at this very second? What if he's over me? Oh, my gosh, what if he lost the DVD? What if… _"Hello? Earth to Zoey!" I snapped up. Nicole sighed. "Something's up." I shook my head.

"No, I'm fine, continue your story!" I reassured. She didn't buy it. She thought for a moment.

"It's about that letter, isn't it?" Nicole asked, suddenly interested. I decided to give in and tell her.

"Kind of…" I trailed off. Then I told her about how I found out that Chase loved me. For once, Nicole sat there, wide-eyed and silent as I finished. Then, as if her energy erupted out of a volcano, she screamed. "Shh, Nicole, it's late…"

"Oh my gosh! He told you! That was so sweet! I so knew he loves you! Like, oh, my gosh! This- " I cut her off.

"There's more." I explained. Nicole went silent again. "I love him back!" Nicole went ballistic, causing the DA, Coco, to rush in.

"Be quiet, girls!" she screamed. "I'm watching Leno!" She then slammed the door. Nivole was bouncing up and down.

"This is so great! I can't even tell you how great this is! Are you going out yet?" I then told her about the DVD I made. "Did he watch it yet?" As I explained that I didn't know, Lola walked in.

"Hey, roomies," she whispered.

"Hey," I said. "Where were you?"

"Oh, I was just fi- "

"Chase loves Zoey and she loves him back!" Nicole suddenly screamed. Lola stared wide-eyed.

"How did _this_ happen?" she asked me, interested. I sighed. I really didn't want to repeat the story.

"Nicole will tell you," I answered. "I'm going for a walk." I didn't really care if it was outrageously past curfew. I just needed to think. I walked down to the beach.

_I can't believe that all of this has happened to me in one Spring Break! _Honestly, I was wiped out from Spring Break. I couldn't even imagine the last time everything was normal. When everything made sense. Chase was my best guy friend, Nicole was my best girl friend, Logan was the jerk, Lola was the drama queen, Michael was the potato chip monster, Quinn was the mad scientist. Now that everything got switched around, it felt like many puzzle poeces were replaced with others that wouldn't fit. It was weird, but I liked it. After a few minutes I spotted a busy-hair figure in the distance.

"Chase?" I called. He quickly turned around, and when he saw me, he smiled.

"Hey, Zoe!" He walked towards each other a little, then stopped and just stared. _It's now or never, Zoey. _I persuaded myself. _He loves you, you love him. It's not very complicated. But you need to do something. But what if it doesn't work out? What if it wasn't meant to be? _Well, there was only one way to find out.

"Hey, Chase?" I questioned, inching closer. He looked a little confused, but inched forward, too.

"Yeah?" he asked.

"I have one more deal for you," I stated, inching closer. He started to get what I was doing.

"Oh yeah?" he said, inching closer yet again.

"Yeah," I said confidently, inching even more closer to him.

"Well, let's hear it!" he said, also inching closer.

"Okay," I said. There was about half a foot between us now. "I'll kiss you, if you kiss me back." Chase's smile grew wider. I put my arms around his neck. "Deal?" I asked him, smiling.

"Deal," Chase agreed, smiling, and closed the space between us.

**The End.**

**A/N: (Sobs) I'm gonna miss writing this story! Good news is I'm not done writing fanfics (insert various cheers!) I'm heading off to camp in 2 days from July 22-August 11! When I come back, I expect lots of reviews! It would make me very happy! Oh, and I might get one or two chapters in of a new story I'm working on. Be on the lookout! It's called Reawakening The Past! Anyway…REVIEW!**

**MuSiC-iS-LyFe-101**


End file.
